No puedo dejar de pensar en ella
by MariaJes
Summary: Del libro Los Placeres de la Noche. Me pregunte que hacia Kyrian mientras Amanda pasaba la noche en casa de Julián hasta encontrarse con ella al día siguiente en su trabajo.


**No puedo dejar de pensar en ella**

Del libro Los Placeres de la Noche. Me pregunte que hacia Kyrian mientras Amanda pasaba la noche en casa de Julián hasta encontrarse con ella al día siguiente en su trabajo.

Tumbado en su enorme casa del siglo XIV, la mente de Kyrian insista en seguir recordar los brillantes ojos azules de Amanda.

No podía conciliar el sueño al sentir el dolor del deseo insatisfecho.

—Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo.

Gruño levantándose; no conseguiría dormir así.

Se levanto y vistió en un par de minutos. Quizás si ocupaba su tiempo dejaría de pensar tanto en ella; enviaría un par de regalos a casa de Julián, como había sido la costumbre en su antigua época.

También podría devolverle a Julián su anillo de general macedonio, el que le habían regalado hace un tiempo.

Esperaba que Nick ya se hubiera retirado a dormir para poder ahorrarse las explicaciones con el listillo.

Bajo silenciosamente por la escalera y subió a su Lamborghini.

Apretó los dientes, resistiéndose contra el impulso de volver a casa de Julián para llevarse a Amanda a un lugar en el que estuvieran completamente solos, sin Daimons como Desiderius, ni Dioses traicioneros, ni todas esas estupideces; y así pudiera hacerle todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Eran cerca de la cuarto y media de la mañana, aun le quedaban unos dos horas y media de oscuridad, tiempo de sobra para que pudiera realizar algunas compras; conocía lugares que aun estaban abiertos a estas horas.

_Tal vez también pudiera comprar algo para Amanda._

_¡Maldita sea! Deja de pensar en ella_. La deseaba de un modo que rayaba en la desesperación.

Estaciono en el aparcamiento de un conjunto de tiendas que aun estaban abiertas, se había demorado unos diez minutos en llegar.

En lo personal no acostumbrara a hacer las compras el mismo, pero esto era una ocasión especial, y para ser sinceros, no quería que Nick se enterara y luego no parara de fastidiarlo.

Entro rápidamente al pequeño centro comercial, que a esas horas estaba prácticamente vacío. Las pocas tiendas que se mantenían abierta eran, por lo general, excesivamente costosas, pero para Kyrian, eso no era ningún problema.

La primera tienda a la que entro era una juguetería, compraría unos cuantos regalos para Niklos y Vanessa; dentro de la tienda, no pudo evitar sentir la mirada fija de un par de mujeres que lo miraban desde detrás de uno de los mostradores, una de ellas, alta, rubia y de ojos castaños camino hacia el, observándolo desde arriba abajo con la apariencia de un gato a la caza de un ave.

—Buenas noche, ¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerle?

Kyrian puso los ojos en blanco detrás de sus gafas; nadie en el mundo podría no haber notado el doble sentido de su pregunta. No presto atención a la mirada lasciva que le daba, estaba demasiado acostumbrado como para que le perturbara. Mucho menos podría prestarle atención esta vez, ya que, Amanda era la única, que aún, en contra de su sentido común, ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Le respondió sin siquiera quitarse las gafas.

—Buenas noches, si, me encantaría tu ayuda para encontrar algunos regalos para mis sobrinos.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y no paraba de inspeccionarlo.

—Oh, claro que puedo ayudarlo con eso, será un placer.

—Bien, volveré dentro de unos minutos, espero que todo esté listo para pagar e irme, en realidad, tengo muy poco tiempo. — Estaba por salir cuando recordó algo. — Ah, y no te limites con el dinero.

Los ojos de la chica parecieron brillar, y estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo más, cuando Kyrian camino rápidamente para salir, no necesitaba más distracciones, como seguir hablando con ella.

Entro a unas cuatro o cinco tiendas mas, repitiendo el mismo pedido en cada una, con eso tendrían cosas suficientes para Grace, Julián y sus niños.

Estaba a punto de devolverse para comenzar a pagar cuando paso por afuera de una tienda de Victoria's Secret, y no puedo evitar imaginarse a Amanda en uno de esos pequeños ligeros con ligas y tangas.

Tuvo una erección instantánea.

_Maldición, Kyrian, tienes que parar de una vez_. Pero no podía, no podía resistirse a pensar en ella, y cada vez le costaba más encontrar motivos por lo que no hacerlo.

Sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, estaba dentro de la pequeña tienda. _Kyrian, deberías de avergonzarte. _Debería haberlo hecho, pero solo tenía espacio en la cabeza para pensar en Amanda. Miro su reloj, aun le quedaba una hora y media para terminar y llegar a su casa antes de que saliera el sol. Camino hacia un colgador lleno de ligeros de distintos colores. Podía sentir la mirada de la vendedora en su espalda, taladrando, hizo lo posible por ignorarla para seguir inspeccionando. Uno de los conjuntos que vio logro llamar su atención.

_Coño, necesito pantalones unas tallas más grandes._

Era un ligero azul marino que hacia juego con un par de medias del mismo color, más un sujetador de seda y una tanga.

_¡Una tanga!_

Moriría en ese mismísimo instante, su erección estaba resultando peligrosamente dolorosa. Pasó los dedos por la fina tela, imaginando a Amanda deslizando las pequeñas prendas por su piel, o mejor aún, imaginándose a si mismo deslizándolas fuera de su cuerpo, mientras la saboreaba como quería hacerlo. Se dio unos segundos más de dulce tortura, antes de tomar las prendas y acércalas a la caja para pagar e irse de una vez.

La chica detrás de la caja lo inspecciono a fondo pero no intento entablar conversación con él. Debería de haber imaginado que lo que compraba no era precisamente para él. Pago y salió hacia las otras tiendas, cuando paso por el frente de una que tenía, en el escaparate, un vestido del mismo color del ligero que había comprado. Lo pensó por un minuto, si ya había comprado lencería, comprar un vestido no lo empeoraría.

Dentro de la tienda había solo un hombre, que daba toda la apariencia de estar contando los minutos para poder irse.

—Buenas noches, me gustaría un vestido como el del la muestra del escaparate.

Utilizo sus poderes psicológicos para hurgar solo un poco en la mente de Amanda para poder saber su talla de vestido, le impresiono un poco sentir que seguía despierta a pesar de que ya eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, estaba por comenzar a inquietarse, cuando recordó que estaba en casa de su mejor amigo, su _adelfos_, el cuidaría de ella, probablemente todavía estaba un poco impresionada por todo lo que había pasado y no podía conseguir dormirse.

Dijo la talla de vestido al hombre y lo vio acercarse con el vestido para que le diera una mirada. Era un vestido camisero, de diseño y tejido grueso, de seda color azul marino. Antes de pagar agrego el par de zapatos que hacia juego con el vestido.

Salió rápidamente con las tres bolsas en las manos y se dirigió a la primera de las tiendas en las que había entrado, tenía alrededor de una hora y media para recoger todas cosas, llevarlas a casa de Julián y volver a su casa. Entro en la tienda y vio a la chica que lo había atendido al llegar junto a un mesón con una montaña de bolas con juguetes para los niños.

Noto que la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchaba para luego desaparecer al ver la bolsa con el nombre de Victoria's Secret que tenía en la mano.

—Espero no haberme excedido con el dinero, pero usted se ha marchado sin darme tiempo para preguntar cuánta era la cantidad de dinero que podía gastar.

Kyrian contuvo una sonrisa, aunque la chica hubiera reunido una cantidad diez veces mayor a la que tenia de cosas, no lo hubiera siquiera notado en su bolsillo, siempre era bueno ser un cazador oscuro al que daban una paga astronómica.

—Con esto bastará, gracias.

Pago por las cosas y salió de la tienda y fue a la siguiente. Después de media hora ya había pagado por todo y tenía grandes dificultades para tomar todas las bolsas, parecían ser miles. Iba camino a su coche cuando se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que sería imposible llevar todas las cosas hasta lo de Julián en un solo viaje, había dejado más de la mitad de las cosas en seguridad mientras llevaba las que tenía en sus manos. Con suerte podría llevar todo en dos viajes, siempre y cuando llevara los asientos de pasajeros y de acompañante y el maletero, llenos.

_Muy bien hecho Kyrian, eres un genio. _Tuvo una ganas enormes de patearse a sí mismo, si seguía así de distraído acabaría muerto por un patético daimon cualquiera. _Vamos, tengo una hora, puedo hacer los dos viajes y llegar a casa antes de morir achicharrado._

Entro al Lamborghini después de haber llenado todo de bolsas y acelero en dirección a St. Charles.

Al llegar utilizo sus poderes para comprobar si todos en casa dormían y después los utilizo para forzar la puerta y entrar silenciosamente; entro y estuvo prácticamente seguro de haber escuchado a Amanda suspirando en sueños en el segundo piso. Se imagino subiendo silenciosamente por las escaleras y entrando en su cuarto para poder hacerla suya, su erección taladraba dentro del pantalón, tendría que hacer lo posible para poder hacer otro viaje y resistir nuevamente la tentación.

Entro a la sala y dejo todos los regalos, además de una pequeña caja con el anillo de Julián y una nota que escribió apresuradamente.

Gracias por la tirita

Estaba seguro de que a Julián le haría gracia.

Salió tan silenciosamente como había entrado y se dirigió a toda velocidad de nuevo al centro comercial. Se había tardado solo quince minutos en el primer viaje; termino de dejar las bolsas en su coche y volvió a casa de Julián, entro nuevamente y termino de dejar los regalos. Miro por última vez las tres bolsas que eran para Amanda, la imagen que se había hecho de ella usando las cosas no se le olvidaría nunca. Antes de irse pensó en dejarle una última nota.

Siento mucho lo de tu jersey. Gracias por haberlo soportado todo tan bien. Hunter

Quizás debería de haber firmando como Kyrian, en fin de cuentas, ya sabía que ese era su nombre, pero pensó que sería mejor seguir con el nombre de Hunter para Amanda y poder terminar su corta relación.

Kyrian tenía que apresurarse, ya solo le quedaban unos treinta minutos antes de que saliera el sol.

Hecho un último vistazo a la habitación, se concentro en escuchar los pequeños suspiros de Amanda en la cama donde dormía, y salió, con el fin de hacer el intento de no volver a ver, ni pensar de nuevo en Amanda.

Acelero camino a su casa. Al llegar estaciono el Lamborghini y subió en silencio a si habitación. Había llegado solo unos cinco o diez minutos antes de que saliera el sol, había sido una imprudencia de su parte, pero no lo había podido evitar.

Se quito la ropa y se metió dentro de la cama. Lo que había pasado en toda la noche le estaba pasando factura y sintió como el sueño lo arrastro a su dominio.

Tenía a Amanda delante de él, desnuda. Deslizo su mano a su vientre desnudo para poder acariciar y sentir la suavidad de su piel, movió la mano a su cadera cuando ella se giro en dirección a él. No podía resistir el deseo de poseerla.

Le dio la vuelta hasta dejarla tumbada de espaldas y capturo sus labios. Su cabeza daba vueltas al sentir las suaves curvas y la delicada piel de Amanda debajo de él. Jamás en su vida había experimentado nada semejante a la dulzura del roce de su lengua y labios. La sensación del cariño y ternura que Amanda le daba lo impactaba hasta un lugar en el que no debería siquiera pensar.

El deseo se acrecentó.

Kyrian apenas si podía controlarse, tenía que tenerla, besarla, sentía como la bestia del cazador quería devorarla. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del dulce olor de su piel, de su calor.

Se aparto de ella para observarla, con las mejillas sonrojadas, provocando que su deseo se encendiera aun más.

—Serás mía — le dijo con tono posesivo y cierta agresividad.

—Y tú serás mío —le contestó ella, sonriendo de esa manera que le encantaba, y entrelazó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Sonrió y no le importo esconder sus colmillos, se sentía también estar con alguien que supiera que era lo que era y que no tuviera que ocultar su naturaleza. Sin dejar de abrazarla, giró hasta quedar de espaldas con Amanda sobre su cuerpo.

La vio morderse el labio, casi provocando que se corriera, mientras se acomodaba entre sus tentadores muslos. Amanda comenzó a frotarse contra él, arrancándole un gemido en respuesta a sus caricias.

Kyrian recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, sintiéndose famélico; se incorporo un poco y cubrió sus pechos, sintiendo su calidez en las palmas de las manos, los apretó con suavidad y casi se volvió loco de deseo cuando ella respondió cubriéndole las manos con las suyas.

—Podría estar toda la noche mirándote —le susurró Kyrian.

Nada la complacería más que contemplarla durante el resto de la eternidad. Era mucho más de lo que él podía soportar. La deseaba con desesperación.

Kyrian alzó las caderas, impulsándola hacia delante. Amanda apoyó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de él para sujetarse y se inclinó, dejando que su pelo cayera en cascada a su alrededor de ellos, proporcionándoles un oscuro dosel.

—Ahora te tengo donde quería. —Kyrian le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y buscó sus labios. Chupo su labio inferior y lo mordisqueo con suavidad.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Amanda cuando la mano de Kyrian bajó desde el pecho, deslizándose por su costado, y llegó hasta el centro de su cuerpo.

—Y esto es lo que más deseo —dijo antes de introducir dos dedos en su interior.

Kyrian reprimió un gemido al sentir el roce de su delicada piel mientras la acariciarla allí. Movió sus dedos dentro y fuera, moviéndolos en círculos.

Él abandonó sus labios un momento.

—Dime qué es lo que deseas.

—A ti —jadeó ella sin aliento.

—Entonces, me tendrás. —Kyrian la agarró por las caderas y la acercó hasta su erección.

Anhelaba sentirla a su alrededor mientras la veía morderse los labios.

Sintió el extremo de su verga presionando sobre su entrada. Y justo cuando pensaba que se deslizaría en su interior, sintió que Amanda comenzaba a desaparecer, ya no podía sentir su piel bajo sus manos y todo comenzó a oscurecerse, hasta que Amanda desapareció por completo.

Despertó sobresaltado. Mirando por toda su habitación, buscando a Amanda. Joder, nunca había tenido un sueño tan real. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Juraría que aun sentía el calor de Amanda y su sabor.

Estaba duro y dolorido por el deseo.

Gruño y golpeo su almohada, sabía que aun era muy temprano para el e intento seguir durmiendo, pero solo pudo hacerlo a ratos. Deseaba a Amanda de una manera tan intensa que solo pensar en ella lo hacía temblar por la ganas de salir a buscarla.

Se levanto y fue a comer algo, Nick no estaba, seguramente estaría en el Santuario buscando chicas.

Estaba a punto de meterse un poco de comida a la boca cuando sintió algo extraño.

Era Amanda, y estaba completamente enfadada, podía sentir como su ánimo cambiaba del enfado a la confusión y dolor.

_Por los Dioses del Olimpo, Kyrian, estas demasiado obsesionado con ella._

Lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso, no intento frenar sus poderes para parar de sentir las emociones de Amanda, no podía hacerlo, no era capaz.

Después de comer un poco, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, y se concentró en las emociones de Amanda. Estaba empezando a notar un patrón. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse, cuando de la nada sentía una furia increíble, y podría haber creído que podía escuchar sus pensamientos si no supiera que eso era imposible sin tener una enorme conexión entre ambos, algo que ni siquiera podría comenzar a imaginarse o a desear, después de un rato dejaba el enojo atrás y se sentía triste y confusa. Todo eso tenía a Kyrian con los pelos de punta. No podía imaginar que era lo que estaba pasando como para que se sintiera de esa manera.

Habían pasado un poco menos de dos horas después de despertarse cuando decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Llamo a Grace a su casa, hubiera llamado a Julián, pero le avergonzaba un poco la razón por la que lo hacía.

—Grace, hola, habla Kyrian.

—Hola Kyrian, iré a buscar a Julián.

—No, por favor, quería hablar contigo.

—Oh, está bien, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Kyrian carraspeo avergonzado.

—Emm, me gustaría saber si sabes donde esta Amanda.

Grace rio y casi podía verla sonriendo al otro lado de la línea. Esto había sido una mala idea.

—Bueno, se suponía que tendría que pasar por ella al trabajo, pero si gustas, puedo darte la dirección y podrías ir tú.

Kyrian se debatía entre decir que no, y alejarse de una vez por todas, o decirle que si, y resignarse a que Grace pensara que estaba persiguiendo a Amanda.

Suspiro.

—Eso estaría bien.

Grace le dio la dirección, se despidió, y colgó.

_¿Qué es lo que tengo contigo Amanda?_

Amanda estaba cada vez mas enojada, y no podía imaginar por qué.

Subió al Lamborghini y fue de caza.

A medida en que se acerca al trabajo de Amanda, podía sentir cada vez mejor sus emociones.

Estaba por estacionar para entrar a buscarla cuando la vio.

Estaba afuera del edificio, con un bolso y un maletín en las manos.

Un tío rubio estaba demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto y parecía estar diciendo algo desagradable a Amanda, ya que ella tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con furia. Además, había un grupo, de lo que supuso eran otros trabajadores, cerca de ellos, mirando y escuchando todo lo que decían Amanda y el rubio.

Kyrian redujo la marcha, al ver a Amanda dándole una mirada de arriba abajo con desprecio, dijo algo a lo que el tío respondió con una carcajada.

Apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, podía sentir la vergüenza y el dolor de Amanda, ese miserable la estaba haciendo sentir muy mal, y estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba en pensar que también había sido el culpable de que se sintiera así todo el día.

Tuvo unas ganas enormes de bajar del coche y agarrarlo a golpes, desgraciadamente, era un cazador oscuro, y tenía que proteger a los humanos, sin importar lo imbéciles que fueran.

Acelero, haciendo al motor rugir. Quizás no pudiera hacerle daño, pero si le enseñaría lo que tiene que hacer con una mujer como Amanda.

Al escucharlo llegar, el rubio giro su cabeza y Kyrian vio como se quedaba boquiabierto mirando a su hermoso Lamborghini. Luego Amanda giro y se quedo congelada mirándolo, lo que hizo que tuviera una pequeña sonrisa. Se detuvo frente delante de ellos y vio como sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta y se apeó del coche, enseguida sintió como las emociones de Amanda se volvían locas.

Camino hacia ella, mirándola fijamente, estaba usando el vestido que había comprado para ella y se veía completamente deliciosa.

Creyó escuchar que una mujer decía algo, pero no le prestó atención, solo podía ver, oler y oír a Amanda, que lo observaba completamente quieta. Se detuvo delante de ella

—Hola, preciosa. Siento llegar tarde.

Y antes de pensarlo, la besó, había estado esperando todo el día para poder hacerlo, presiono su cuerpo contra él, aprisionándola con los puños apretados en su espalda mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Amanda reaccionaba a él. Con el final de mejorar su ánimo, se agacho y la cogió en brazos para llevarla al coche.

Sufrió una erección instantánea al escuchar como jadeaba el que creía era su nombre.

Sintió las emociones hostiles del pequeño rubio y sonrió sin despegar los labios. Diablos, se estaba divirtiendo.

Abrió la puerta del acompañante y dejo a Amanda dentro antes de volver a recoger las cosas que había dejado caer al suelo. Le pasó sus cosas y volteo para mirar al tío, podía sentir la felicidad de Amada, y no pudo reprimir decir una última cosa.

—Es imposible no amar a una mujer cuyo único fin en la vida es verte desnudo.

Después de ver su expresión pasmada, subió al auto y se marcharon.

Un besito a mi mejor amiga Macarena, que trato de todas las formas posibles de convencerme de que a Amanda le pasara alguna cosa terrible para que ella mismo pudiera ocupar su puesto como pareja de Kyrian, ya que esta taaaan enamorada de él. Jajaja Maquita te adoro.


End file.
